An image stream may be assembled from a series of still images and displayed to a user. The images may be created or collected from various sources. For example, a known in-vivo imaging system which includes a swallowable capsule, may, for example, capture images of a lumen such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and may transmit them to an external recording device. Large numbers of images may be collected for viewing and, for example, combined in sequence. An image stream of, for example, 40 minutes in length, containing for example about 4,800 frames, may be available to, for example a health professional for review. Other numbers of frames or lengths may be used. In one embodiment, a health professional may, for example, use the images to diagnose pathological conditions of the GI tract, and, in addition, the system may provide information about the location of these pathologies. Pathology, if present may typically be found in only a few locations along the long traverse of the GI tract, and therefore in a small percentage of the recorded images.
In general, if possible, a user may try to set the streaming rate to the highest rate where the user can quickly review the image stream without missing important information that may be present in any of the images included in the stream. The rate at which a user can effectively review an image stream may be limited by a physiological averaging above which certain details in individual images displayed in the stream may be physiologically filtered out.